


Just Us

by evilwriter37



Series: Comfortember 2020 [5]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, blanket fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Jim is surprised to find his friends in his room when he gets home from training.
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Toby Domzalski & Jim Lake Jr.
Series: Comfortember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008639
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: blanket fort

Jim was met with a surprise when he came into his bedroom, feeling quite exhausted. Claire and Toby were sitting on the floor under… was that a blanket fort? 

Jim set his bag down with a small smile. “How’d you guys get up here?”

“The window,” Toby answered. He patted the spot next to him. “Now, come on in! The fort wouldn’t be complete without its fearless leader!”

Jim laughed. “I’m not exactly fearless.” Though, despite that, this blanket fort was for him. He went and carefully joined Toby so as not to mess up the structure of pillows and blankets. Claire smiled at him, and Jim smiled back. 

“Too bad,” Claire told him. “The fort still needs you.”

“Isn’t this a little childish?” Jim asked. We’re 16.”

“Yeah, and?” Toby asked. Clearly he didn’t care. Well, he did still have toys in his room from when he’d been a child. 

Jim laughed. “Good point.” One was never too old to do things for fun. 

Jim pulled his knees up so that his legs were completely in the blanket fort, wrapped his arms around his legs. This felt nice spending time with his friends.

“You guys know we have to put my bed back together after,” Jim said, staring at the now empty mattress. 

“Don’t worry about that right now,” Claire said. She took something out from behind her, and Jim realized it was a six-pack of soda. He smiled, happily took the soda that was offered to him. Toby took his, and they all did cheers before drinking.

Jim sighed after his drink. Yes, he needed this. He still had a lot of homework to do, but that could wait. It was good to spend time with his friends. 

“How was your day?” Claire asked Jim, taking another sip of his soda. 

“Had some pretty intense training,” Jim answered. He knew his muscles were going to hurt tomorrow, or maybe even later that night. “And, we, uh, talked about Gunmar.”

“Oh.” Toby’s smile fell. “Sorry about that, dude.”

Jim shrugged, took a long swallow of soda. “It’s okay. I am the Trollhunter after all. This is the stuff I have to deal with.”

“Well, now it’s time to de-stress,” Claire told him. “No thinking of Trollhunter stuff, no thinking of Gunmar, no thinking of school. It’s just us.”

Jim smiled at both Toby and Claire. “Yeah,” he said. “Just us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe Comfortember has me writing pure fluff. Oh my goodness.


End file.
